


Немного больше, чем стая

by Chiffa_from_Kettary



Series: Немного больше, чем стая [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Drama, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiffa_from_Kettary/pseuds/Chiffa_from_Kettary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Странно вспоминать короткую фразу почти пятнадцатилетней давности, произнесенную голубоглазым юношей в ответ на вопрос одиннадцатилетнего зеленоглазого мальчишки.<br/>"Тебя - люблю. И ты никогда не должен об этом забывать".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ничего даже отдаленно похожего на взаимопонимание между Дереком и Питером не наблюдалось с момента воскрешения последнего.  
  
Питер приходил в лофт, редко задерживаясь на первом этаже, поднимался на свой второй, и большую часть времени проводил там, в основном читая - Дерек, если хотел, мог прислушаться, улавливая тихий шорох переворачиваемых страниц. Казалось, дядя утоляет шестилетний информационный голод - Питер просто не выпускал из рук книг, причем самых разнообразных - от мистических гримуаров, одолженных у Дитона, до современной фантастики, зачастую весьма среднего качества, которую старший Хейл осиливал скучающе и с трудом, а потом сплавлял книжонки стае, неустанно сетуя на отвратительное воспитание современной молодежи и не менее отвратительную современную литературу.  
  
Если Питер задерживался на первом этаже, то тоже непременно с книгой или ноутбуком и стаканом виски. Дерек часто ловил его задумчивый, направленный мимо страниц, мимо экрана, мимо племянника взгляд, но никогда не садился рядом с ним на диван, даже несмотря на то, что кресло было не слишком удобным, и никогда с ним не заговаривал в такие моменты. Они вообще редко разговаривали друг с другом, особенно наедине - за полчаса, проведенные при стае, они могли обменяться большим количеством слов, чем за несколько дней, проведенных в лофте. Альфу это не особо напрягало, тем более, что почти любые попытки завязать разговор заканчивались как минимум рычанием.  
  
Питер по этому поводу тоже, кажется, переживал не особо - у него были свои слушатели: старательно демонстрирующий свою неприязнь к "зомби-дядюшке" Стайлз, который выслушивал разные старые истории, из тех что бабушка рассказывала Дереку в детстве, приоткрыв рот; Скотт, не скрывающий своего настороженного отношения к волку, его обратившему, но прислушивающийся к его коротким, емким замечаниям, а потом обсуждающий их с Дитоном; Айзек, чертовски плохо соображавший в физике, и часто, хоть и несмело, обращающийся к Питеру с просьбой разъяснить ту или иную тему; Эрика, быстро просекшая, что чувству стиля старшего Хейла доверять можно безоговорочно - и это, пожалуй, единственное, в чем ему можно было доверять, по мнению Дерека, не без удивления наблюдающего за преображением Эрики, сменившей стиль "портовой проститутки", как выразился Питер, на что-то, превращающее ее в весьма миловидную, изящную и женственную девушку. Даже с Бойдом, проговаривающим, кажется, не больше десятка слов в неделю, старший Хейл умудрялся находить общие темы для разговоров - книги.  
  
Но стоило им с Дереком остаться наедине, как лофт погружался в абсолютную, стеклянно-хрупкую тишину, казалось, любое слово может разбить ее на осколки, которые оставят множество порезов, вопьются в кожу, засыплют стеклянным порошком глаза - безопаснее было оставаться в тишине.  
  
Дерек не спрашивал, почему дядя предпочитает лофт племянника своей городской квартире, но в каком-то смысле это ему было на руку - альфе было немного спокойнее, когда Питер находился в поле его зрения, обоняния или слуха.

 

***

  
_Дерек не очень хорошо помнил тот год, когда умерли бабушка с дедушкой. Ему было семь, он в тот год пошел в школу, малышка Кора начала выдавать вполне связные и очень требовательные предложения, у него уже было четыре полноценных полнолуния и почти не было проблем с самоконтролем, он часто приставал к Питеру, с которым постоянно виделся в школе, с самыми разными вопросами, и тот вполне охотно помогал племяннику, для проформы демонстративно закатывая глаза._   
  
_Старшие Хейлы вместе с сыном предпочитали жить в городе, хотя в особняк приезжали часто, почти каждую неделю, иногда оставались на несколько дней, но потом все равно возвращались в городскую квартиру - бабушка не могла оставить без присмотра свои миниатюрные балконные джунгли._   
  
_Год Дерек помнил не очень хорошо, но тот день, когда Талия, сев между ним и Лорой, сказала, что бабушка и дедушка погибли, в памяти отпечатался очень четко. Десятилетняя Лора тихо ойкнула, тут же закусывая губу до крови. Дерек не помнил, чтобы она хоть когда-нибудь плакала. Кусала губы, впивалась когтями в свои запястья, но никогда не плакала. Своей реакции Дерек не помнил вообще, но почему-то отчетливо помнил широко распахнутые голубые глаза Питера, смотрящего на сестру и ее мужа со странным, смешанным выражением, полным боли, непонимания, почти неприязни._   
_Талии было почти тридцать, Питеру - двенадцать. И он тоже не плакал, мог только подолгу сидеть, молча глядя в одну точку, особенно первые дни, проведенные в особняке. Дерек думал, что если бы что-то случилось с его мамой или папой, он выл бы не переставая, и уж точно не смог бы провести полнолуние с таким спокойствием - Питер, игнорируя увещевания сестры, заперся в своей комнате, где и провел всю ночь. После похорон прошло меньше недели._   
  
_Дерек взял привычку тихо устраиваться рядом с дядей: засыпать, осторожно привалившись к его боку, или молча, высовывая язык от старательности, выводить весьма корявые буквы в тетради. Питер поначалу старался не обращать на это внимания, просто игнорируя подобные выходки племянника, но через пару недель, бросив взгляд через плечо мальчишки, старающегося как можно внимательнее переписать слова из учебника в тетрадь, заметил, что слово "банановый", вообще-то, примерно в два раза короче чем то, что вышло у Дерека._   
  
_Талия вздохнула с облегчением - это Дерек понял намного позже, анализируя происходившее в тот год, - потому что младший брат все-таки выкарабкался из своей раковины, начал хоть как-то взаимодействовать с окружающими - в основном с Дереком, который старательно доставал дядю по любому пришедшему в голову вопросу, будто понимая, что тому нежелательно бы оставаться наедине со своими мыслями._   
  
_В тот год Талия стала альфой, и Питер закатил ей недюжинную истерику. Дерек с Лорой сидели в соседней комнате, затаив дыхание и навострив уши, а Питер, срываясь на неубедительный рык, почти кричал в лицо сестре, что она должна была сказать ему хоть что-нибудь, должна была позволить ему пойти с ней._   
  
_В тот год волчата не сообразили, о чем шла речь, и только через несколько лет Дерек понял, что несмотря на свою мягкость и заботливость, его мать была прирожденной альфой, и оставить смерть родителей неотомщенной не могла. Питер не разговаривал с сестрой несколько месяцев, насколько помнил Дерек, но на общении с племянником это никак не отразилось._   
  
_Потом наступило лето, каникулы, Питер все-таки помирился с Талией, начались полноценные тренировки в лесу, которые безумно нравились молодым волчатам и безумно выматывали старших оборотней._


	2. Chapter 2

Хотя иногда Питер с племянником все же заговаривал - в основном о стае, о методах воспитания волчат, о том, что Дерек совершенно точно не собирался обсуждать со старшим родственником.  
  
Обычно Питер о чем-то подобном заговаривал по вечерам, когда волчата уже совершенно точно расходились по домам, и лофту не грозило ничье нашествие - разве что неугомонного Стайлза, но в этот раз начал прямо с утра, наливая крепкий черный кофе в две небольшие чашки.  
  
Это бы могло выглядеть по-семейному мило - то, как Питер по утрам меланхолично готовил завтрак, состоящий в основном из кофе, - если бы старший Хейл при этом молчал. Хотя, несмотря на то, что заговаривал по утрам он редко, в основном не слишком искренне интересуясь состоянием сна племянника, мило это все равно не выглядело.  
  
Но сегодня Питер сразу решил перейти к неприятным темам, едко заметив, что Дерек на вожака стаи уж точно не похож - в лучшем случае на сумасшедшую кусачую мамашку, и вытекает это следствие из того, что эта кучка несчастных подростков ну никак не похожа даже на умственно отсталых волчат, скорее уж на щенков мопса с перебитыми конечностями.  
  
Дерек, впрочем, постарался терпеливо допить кофе, не глядя на родственника, но молчание Питера нисколько не смущало - рядом с молчащим слушателем старший Хейл мог распространяться на любую тему практически бесконечно.  
  
Почти как Стайлз, вот только никакого позитива его разговоры не несли.  
  
\- И что ты предлагаешь? По примеру Девкалиона перебить их всех и закопать на заднем дворе?  
  
\- Или под полом особняка. Тоже очень годное место, при условии, что у тебя нет проблем с муками совести. Или чем-то вроде этого. Но на самом деле я хотел тебе предложить закончить эту бессистемную беготню по лесу. Ты не можешь тренировать их одинаково - они все слишком разные.  
  
\- Я и без тебя это знаю, - раздраженно огрызается Дерек, едва ли не откусывая край тонкой чашки.  
  
\- Знания мало, Дерек. Ты должен что-то делать. Или позволить мне помочь, - Питер коротко улыбается, на мгновение прикрывая лукавые глаза ресницами.  
  
Дерек срывается не от едкости тона, не от привычных уже язвительных замечаний, прозвучавших раньше, а от последней фразы и от улыбки дяди. Просто потому, что сумасшедший убийца просто не должен так поступать - не должен предлагать свою помощь, не должен спокойно пить кофе, сидя на неустойчивом даже на вид стуле. Хрупкая чашка трескается, впиваясь осколками в ладонь, обжигая руку остатками горького кофе без сахара, и альфа рычит, рывком перегибаясь через стол, и второй рукой хватая замеревшего от гневного рыка бету за горло.  
\- Не указывай мне. И не лезь в дела моей стаи.  
  
Шум подъемника оповещает Дерека о том, что волчата, скорее всего в полном составе, судя по количеству обеспокоенных голосов, явились к альфе, и он отшатывается от родственника, вставая из-за стола и предупреждающе скаля клыки.  
  
Питер в ответ равнодушно пожимает плечами, демонстративно потирая шею, и почему-то с легкой грустью, едва отдающей привычным ехидством смотрит на свою чашку - последнюю, оставшуюся из комплекта, теперь уже окончательно непарную. Узор из темно-синих птиц теряет свою гармоничность, когда по тонкой керамике расползаются неровные, ломанные линии трещин, секунда - и последняя чашка рассыпается осколками по обеденному столу. Дерек, занятый разговором с волчатами, оборачивается слишком поздно, чтобы выяснить, кому предлагается убирать бардак на столе.

 

***

  
  
_Когда Дереку было восемь, а Лоре, соответственно, почти двенадцать, Дерек умудрился вдрызг разругаться с сестрой. Началось все с какой-то мелочи, типа неожиданно сломавшейся в неловких детских руках заколки в виде птички, а закончилось полноценным скандалом, дележкой цветных карандашей, и Талией, растаскивающей детей в разные стороны. Отец никогда не вмешивался в детские разборки, да и вообще почти всегда был занят по работе, в детстве Дерек его видел достаточно редко._   
  
_Малышка Кора вопила, надрываясь, разбуженная воплями старших, Талия с трудом удерживала дыхание и сердцебиение в пределах допустимой нормы, потому что Лора продолжала орать на брата и заставить ее замолчать не представлялось возможным, Дерек же немногим тише орал на сестру в ответ, вдобавок топая ногами. И оба они старались снова сцепиться, расцарапывая друг другу физиономии._   
  
_Что Питер умел прекрасно, так это бесшумно ходить по паркету, который в особо плохие дни мог представлять собой великолепный аналог "соловьиного пола"._   
  
_Дерек замолчал почти сразу, как увидел дядю, хмуро потер щеку, расцарапанную сестрой до крови, но уже зажившую, и низко опустил голову, отступая от Лоры подальше. Лора тоже замолчала, скорее от того, что брат замолк, переводя возмущенный взгляд на мать. Талия, тяжело вздохнув, попросила Питера присмотреть за племянником, а сама, ухватив дочь за руку, повела ее в другую комнату, отчитывать наедине._   
  
_\- Пойдем? - Питер взглядом указал наверх, в направлении своей комнаты, а Дерек, зло сжимая кулаки, продолжал стоять посреди комнаты и хмуриться, все так же сжимая несчастную сломанную заколку в ладони так, что осколки впивались в кожу. - Пойдем, - на этот раз произносит утвердительно, подходя ближе к мальчишке, и обнимая его за плечи. - Старшие сестры - морока. И неважно, насколько они тебя старше._   
  
_Волчонок доверчиво поднырнул под руку подростка, зажмуриваясь от приятного, совершенно домашнего тепла, исходящего от дяди. Питер загнал мальчишку в ванную, умыл едва теплой водой, улыбаясь его возмущенному фырканью, забрал злосчастную заколку, разглядывая, и вынес вердикт, что эту чинить бесполезно, проще купить новую. Если Дерек хочет помириться с сестрой._   
  
_Дерек ответил, что с этой истеричкой он мириться не намерен, тем более, что он не специально, и вообще, все эти девчачьи побрякушки такая мелочь, что совершенно не заслуживают вот таких вот воплей._   
  
_Дядя спорить не стал, но заявил, что в случае, если Дерек все-таки решится объявить перемирие и попытаться искупить свою вину, то он, Питер, ему так и быть поспособствует._   
  
_В тот вечер Дерек так и уснул на кровати Питера, пока тот, лениво пролистывая страницы учебника, что-то строчил в тетради. Дерек разглядывал большой, тяжеленный атлас с глянцевыми страницами и яркими, красивыми картами. Уснул волчонок где-то за поисками Кот-д'Ивуара, поэтому не слышал, как в комнату вошла Талия, не слышал короткого разговора между ней и Питером, и - видимо в этот день удача была на его стороне, - пропустил ту часть, в которой Талия должна была его отчитать за ссору с сестрой._   
_Заколку Лоре он все-таки купил. Хотя сестра на него дулась еще несколько дней после этого._


	3. Chapter 3

Парой недель позже старший Хейл по-настоящему изумленно разглядывал комплект из четырех тонких кофейных чашек, обнаружившийся на столе на первом этаже лофта. Вечером с племянником Питер не столкнулся - поднялся к себе раньше, чем тот вернулся, - поэтому с неожиданным приобретением Дерека ознакомился только утром.  
  
Чашки не слишком были похожи на разбитый комплект, но так же были миниатюрными, тонкими, сходной формы, правда птицы были другими, и цвет был жизнерадостно-оранжевый, но Питер решил не придираться к таким мелочам, аккуратно раздирая когтями прозрачную пластиковую упаковку.  
  
А вот Дерек, проснувшийся позже обычного, совершенно точно не был жизнерадостным - скорее уж взъерошенным, вымученным, совершенно точно не выспавшимся. Питер молча наливает ему в чашку кофе до краев, и, стукнув когтями по стеклу, подталкивает блюдце с тостами. Альфа так же молча кивает, нервным движением потирая виски. Старший Хейл молча наблюдает за тем, как племянник в пару глотков осушает чашку, так и не прикоснувшись к равномерно прожаренному хлебу, как снова и снова трет виски кончиками пальцев, как хмурится, почти страдальчески.  
  
Симптомы Питер узнает легко, и даже ни капли не язвит, спрашивая:  
\- Снова кошмары?  
  
Дерек нервно поджимает губы, собираясь огрызнуться, но передумывает, поднимая удивленный взгляд на дядю.  
  
\- Случается иногда, - голос альфы немного хрипит, и он сам морщится от этих звуков. - Мне не нужна твоя помощь.

 

***

  
_В девять Дереку начали сниться кошмары. Бессвязные, бессюжетные, но заставлявшие мальчишку просыпаться среди ночи в холодном поту. Матери он не сказал об этом ни слова, хотел казаться сильным, считал что такие мелочи настоящего мужчину беспокоить не должны. Талия беспокоилась за сына, тем более, что из-за плохого сна Дерек действительно выглядел постоянно уставшим, с трудом просыпался по утрам, стал чаще огрызаться - особенно на сестру, - и клевал носом на уроках, так, что учителя начали жаловаться. Дерек ничего не говорил матери, ничего не сказал отцу, смотрел в пол, пожимая плечами, и все твердил "не знаю, все в порядке, не знаю"._   
  
_А вот Питеру ему солгать не удалось, потому что однажды ночью дядя просто сел на кровать племянника, как раз, за пару минут до того, как Дерек в очередной раз подскочил на кровати, молча хватая губами воздух, и, обняв за плечи, притянул мальчишку к себе. Питер хорошо знал, что такое кошмары, и хорошо знал, что справляться с ними в одиночку - дело сложное и изматывающее. И абсолютно неблагодарное._   
  
_Дерек тихонько, вымученно плакал, вздрагивая, комкая в ладошках темную ткань футболки Питера. Подросток мягко гладил ребенка по спине, успокаивая, ерошил темные волосы на макушке, шептал что-то, стараясь отвлечь мальчика. В каком-то смысле это помогло - Дерек уснул, уткнувшись носом в плечо дяди, пригревшись и успокоившись в его объятиях. Питер приходил ночь за ночью, никогда не опаздывая, успевая подхватить, обнять, выныривающего из очередного кошмара ребенка._   
  
_Но этого было откровенно мало - не полноценная борьба, а так, скорее зализывание нанесенных повреждений, поэтому Питер не удивился, когда однажды вечером Дерек объявился на пороге его комнаты, и очень тихим, хриплым от волнения голосом попросил разрешения лечь спать вместе с Питером._   
  
_Вообще, Дерек был почти уверен, что дядя ему в этой просьбе откажет, потому что к своей комнате Питер относился весьма собственнически, и терпеть не мог, когда кто-то нарушал его уединение, будь то кто-то из старших или дети. Но Питер племяннику не отказал, спокойно кивнул в сторону кровати, и сказал, что сам ляжет позже. Дерек беспокойно ворочался до тех пор, пока Питер, погасив настольную лампу и переодевшись, не лег рядом, обдавая мальчишку теплом и запахом своего тела. Младший волчонок, заурчав, уснул почти сразу, вжимаясь лицом и холодным носом в грудь подростка. Питер еще долго гладил его по волосам, прежде чем уснуть. В эту ночь Дерек не просыпался, и ему, кажется, ничего не снилось. Во всяком случае, ничего пугающего._   
  
_Дереку нравился его запах - на запястьях, исчерченных рельефными венами, на сгибе руки, где кожа тонкая, почти прозрачная, и, особенно, на шее, где запах сильнее всего, куда удобно ночью уткнуться лицом, вдыхая его, впитывая, запоминая._


	4. Chapter 4

\- Что на этот раз? - Дерек, так и не привыкнув к стайно-семейным вечерам стаи, настороженно встряхивается, обнаружив всех своих бет в лофте.  
  
Стайлз что-то шумно объяснял, взмахивая руками, Бойд слушал его внимательно, стараясь вникнуть, Эрика расставляла какие-то фигурки по просто неприлично огромной игровой карте, расстеленной на полу, Скотт жестами подгонял Стилински, судя по всему снова удалившегося от основной темы, Айзек сидел на диване, привалившись спиной к боку благодушно наблюдающего за волчатами Питера, и что-то черкал в тетради, уложенной поверх учебника.  
  
\- Что-то связанное с комиксами, картами, фигурками, очень шумным изложением правил и вселенной "Марвел", - чуть улыбаясь проговаривает Питер, бросая короткий взгляд на сосредоточенно сопящего Лейхи. Айзек на мгновение отрывается от своего занятия, взмахом руки приветствуя альфу.  
  
\- Какой "Марвел", Питер? Это же DC, господи, как можно их путать? - Стайлз захлебывается всеми репликами, что не успел произнести, вообще всем воздухом в помещении, судя по тому, как краснеет его лицо. - Ты же не путаешь... Бэтмена и Профессора Икс?!  
  
\- Один из них в коляске и лысый, второй - в плаще, - даже Дерек чуть усмехается звучащей в голосе дяди насмешке. - Есть еще какие-то отличия?  
  
Стайлз испускает истошный отчаянный вопль и кидает в Питера подхваченную с кресла подушку. Ожидаемо промахивается, но не ожидающего нападения Айзека Питер все же успевает спасти от столкновения с декоративным предметом интерьера, перехватив его еще в полете и чудом не вспоров когтями. Волчонок запоздало поворачивается, возмущенно тараща пожелтевшие глаза на человека, но Стайлз страдальчески отмахивается от сидящих на диване оборотней, переключаясь на более благодарных слушателей.  
  
\- Не уверен, что они смогут играть, учитывая, что Стайлз постоянно путается в показаниях... То есть в правилах, - негромко фыркает Питер, обращаясь, кажется, к альфе.  
  
\- Это он от восторга, - спокойно поясняет Айзек, протяжно зевнув, и, стараясь сделать это как можно ненавязчивее, укладывая голову на плечо бывшего альфы. - Правила для двух и четырех игроков различны, а до этого момента он в нее резался только со Скоттом.  
  
Питер пожимает плечами, слегка запрокидывая голову, прослеживая чересчур внимательный взгляд Дерека, направленный на кудрявого волчонка.

 

***

  
_В год, когда Лоре исполнилось тринадцать, и она начала втихушку таскать у матери тушь и помаду, с сестрой у Дерека наступил полный разлад. Лора демонстративно фыркала и отмахивалась от надоедливого мальчишки, недовольно поджимала губы, встречаясь с ним в школе, и часто ругалась с матерью, просившей ее присмотреть за младшими._   
  
_Талия достаточно скоро поняла, что дело это бесполезное - проще было уговорить Питера присмотреть за детьми, но его, в его пятнадцать, нужно было еще застать дома - Питер предпочитал проводить все свободное время в школе, на тренировках по баскетболу, и дома редко появлялся даже к ужину. Но если Талии удавалось перехватить его вечером, то выбора у подростка оставалось немного - на следующий день он забирал Дерека из школы и шел домой, где Талия, собирающаяся по каким-то своим делам, предавала под его ответственность четырехлетнюю Кору. Со старшей племянницей Питер не очень ладил, казалось у них не было никаких общих тем для разговоров, несмотря на совсем небольшую разницу в возрасте, а Кора любила всех, кто соглашался таскать ее на плечах. Питер соглашался, чем снискал благосклонность младшей Хейл._   
  
_Кошмары Дерека мучить уже перестали - исчезли так же внезапно, как и появились, потому повода засыпать в постели Питера у него больше не было. Но Дереку просто необъяснимо нравился его запах - успокаивал, умиротворял, волчонок почти неконтролируемо ластился к старшему родственнику, когда они оставались наедине. Питер совершенно точно не был против - когда Кора, пообедав, засыпала, а поспать она была большой любительницей, Дерек получал возможность, сидя на диване ерошить волосы устроившегося на полу дяди, зарываясь в них лицом. Питер читал ему что-то из своих учебников, иногда подробно и вполне годно объясняя, так, что Дерек в свои десять даже кое-что соображал в основах физики; с удовольствием резался с племянником в видеоигры и баскетбол на заднем дворе, правда тогда нужно было внимательно следить за норовящей раздербанить клумбы Корой._   
  
_Чего Питер не любил, так это комиксов, поэтому и Дерек к ним как-то быстро охладел, несмотря на то, что вполне мог бы обсуждать их не с дядей, а со школьными друзьями._


	5. Chapter 5

Когда Бэйкон Хиллс накрыло проливными дождями, Питер взял привычку приходить в лофт еще позже обычного. При этом от него тонко, едва заметно пахло Айзеком, на что Дерек старался не обращать внимания, в конце концов личная жизнь его волчат - не его дело. Личная жизнь дяди Дерека интересовала чуть больше, но от того не несло ни удовлетворением, ни сексом, ни даже желанием в присутствии кудрявого немного нескладного волчонка, а уж эти запахи Дерек умел различать прекрасно. Странно, но самого Лейхи этот факт, кажется, не смущал, он продолжал виться вокруг Питера, периодически стараясь заглянуть в прохладно-голубые глаза бывшего альфы, садился рядом со старшим оборотнем, смущенно и молча вкладывая в его руки учебник по физике или по экономике. Дерек даже не выдержал и спросил, не решил ли дядя пойти по стезе преподавания и репетиторства, на что Питер тихо фыркнул, усмехнувшись, и ровно ответил: "разве что в индивидуальном порядке".  
  
Что мог шестнадцатилетний волчонок найти в мужчине в два раза старше себя, Дерек представлял смутно, но пока старший Хейл удерживался в рамках общепринятой морали и закона штата, альфа не предпринимал никаких действий и не задавал никаких вопросов, разве что чуть внимательнее щурился и с чуть большим интересом принюхивался, когда Питер возвращался в лофт ближе к полуночи.  
  
Запах не становился сильнее, отношения не становились ближе, а вот вопросов становилось все больше: от банального "какого черта ты творишь" до почти не приличествующего альфе "зачем ты так поступаешь с ребенком".  
Но младший Хейл вопросов дяде не задает, старательно игнорируя происходящее.

 

***

  
_В первый раз Питер поцеловал племянника, когда тому было одиннадцать, и совершенно случайно. Дерек не любил грозу - точнее бы было сказать, панически боялся грома, тем более, что в особняке при сильном ветре начинало что-то скрипеть и подвывать, а мечущиеся тени на стенах совершенно точно не были залогом спокойного сна. Поэтому в очередную дождливую ветреную ночь Дерек тихонько пробрался в спальню к Питеру, и, аккуратно поднырнув под тонкое одеяло, устроился рядом со спокойно спящим подростком._   
  
_Почувствовав живое тепло под боком, Питер, не просыпаясь повернулся к мальчишке, обнимая, с тихим полустоном-полуурчанием вдохнул его запах, и вслепую коснулся губами его губ, мягко проскальзывая языком по тонкой чувствительной коже. Дерек замер, ошеломленный новыми ощущениями, задышал чаще, судорожно вцепляясь пальцами в футболку дяди, чем его и разбудил._   
  
_Питер, против ожиданий, отшатываться от племянника не стал, да и вообще никакой бурной реакции не последовало. Подросток, открыв глаза, внимательно смотрел на продолжающего прижиматься к нему мальчика, слушал его сердце и сбивчивое дыхание, осторожно убрал руку с чужого бедра, и, мягко коснувшись губами переносицы племянника, сказал тому, что шарахаться по ночам - плохая идея._   
  
_"Дождь", - едва слышно выдохнул в ответ младший волчонок, смущенно и низко опуская голову. "Тогда спи", - Питер тихо хмыкнул в ответ, прикрывая глаза. Дерек бы ничего не рассказал матери - это было необговоренным, но обязательным условием совместных ночевок, даже сам Дерек интуитивно подозревал, что мама всего происходящего не одобрит._   
  
  
_В тот же год у Питера появилась первая более-менее постоянная девушка. Во всяком случае, так понял Дерек, потому что никого из своих пассий Питер домой не приводил. Уже позже он узнал, что когда Питеру исполнилось шестнадцать, Талия выдала брату ключи от родительской городской квартиры, с одним обязательным условием - до восемнадцати лет ночевать в особняке._   
  
_Девушка Дереку не нравилась. Не потому что она была несимпатичной и не из-за характера, а потому что от дяди начало стабильно пахнуть ее цитрусовыми, сладковатыми духами. В тот год Дерек невзлюбил апельсины._   
  
_Питера мальчишка старательно избегал, настолько старательно, что это заметила даже Талия. На вопросы матери Дерек предпочитал не отвечать - стоял, низко опустив голову, и рассматривал носки своих кроссовок, периодически пожимая плечами, и ровно проговаривать "все в порядке". Разговор с братом альфе тоже ничего не дал - несмотря на скептическое отношение к Питеру ее мужа, Талия на Питера предпочитала не давить, тем более, что тот неукоснительно соблюдал все правила ее дома. Питер, хоть и догадывался, что происходит с Дереком, разъяснять сестре ситуацию не собирался._   
  
_С маленькой хрупкой блондинкой, занимающейся вокалом, и пахнущей цитрусами Питер расстался через пару месяцев, и тогда же, ухватив племянника за ухо, и затащив в пустой кабинет на втором этаже школы, попытался с ним серьезно поговорить._   
_Дерек его слушал не особо, часто кивал и согласно мычал в ответ на все доводы дяди, и всем своим видом показывал, что слушать доводы родственника ему неинтересно, а вот задать волнующий вопрос - очень даже._   
  
_Питер вздохнул и сдался. Дерек согласно кивнул на утверждение, что у Питера должна быть личная жизнь, на то что он не может все время проводить с ним, что наличие у него девушки не подразумевает, что он не хочет общаться с племянником. Дерек на все кивал, а затем смотрел своими прозрачно-зелеными глазами, выжидающе морща нос. Питер сдался._   
  
_"Ты ее любил?" - серьезно проговорил мальчишка, явно подразумевая цитрусовую блондинку. Юноша задумался всего на секунду, качая головой, и улыбаясь. "А меня любишь?" - вот тут Питер улыбаться перестал, соскочил с учительского стола, на котором сидел до сих пор, и, подойдя к племяннику, наклонился, серьезно заглядывая в беспокойные, немного пожелтевшие у зрачка глаза. "Тебя - люблю", - кивнул, осторожно проводя пальцами по гладкой щеке. - "И ты никогда не должен об этом забывать"._


	6. Chapter 6

Айзек раздражает своего альфу все больше, и, необходимо признать, что объективные причины для этого есть. Тренировки стаи Питер предпочитает посещать хотя бы затем, чтобы вечером, в сгущающихся сумерках слабо освещенного лофта высказать Дереку свое о них мнение - едкое, язвительное, но, что признавать втройне неприятно, зачастую правильное, а Айзек на него постоянно отвлекается, то и дело украдкой скашивая взгляд на мужчину, обычно сидящего на крыльце с книгой, пропускает удары и сам себе зарабатывает сломанные ребра.  
  
Дерек подозревает, что болезненно скулить и зализывать раны Айзек после тренировок тоже отправляется к Питеру. Нет, они не уходят с тренировок вместе, Дерек даже ни разу не замечал их вдвоем наедине, и запах бывшего альфы на мальчишке лишь чуть сильнее, чем было бы допустимо. Но альфа все равно чувствует эти слишком сильные ноты сандалового парфюма на коже молодого беты, и раз за разом ловит себя на чувстве лишь смутно напоминающем беспокойство.  
  
Все же больше оно похоже на ревность.

 

***

  
  
_До шестнадцати лет Дерек с дядей общался мало - тот стал редко появляться в особняке, как понял юноша, из-за того, что ему все сложнее было найти взаимопонимание с отцом Дерека. С Талией Питер не ссорился, исправно приезжал на выходные, полнолуния, какие-то семейные сборища, обворожительно улыбался многочисленным тетушкам и кузинам и не без удовольствия мог поддержать какие-то семейные разговоры, смысла которых Дерек, в силу возраста, зачастую не понимал. Питер поступил в местный колледж и почти переехал в городскую квартиру, никогда не появляясь в особняке без приглашения сестры. Когда Дереку было четырнадцать, Лора поступила в тот же колледж, но в общежитие перебираться не стала, а на вопросы Дерека о Питере отвечала нервными передергиваниями плечами и короткими односложными фразами, ссылаясь на то, что у них разные специальности и видятся они нечасто._   
  
_Дерек ей немного завидовал._   
  
_Примерно в тот же период подростку пришлось смириться с тем, что его самые яркие сексуальные фантазии были связаны с Питером. С его руками, с его голосом, с его запахом. Девушки его несомненно интересовали, но старший родственник, такой же урожденный волк, как и он сам, будил в Дереке немного иные чувства - помимо сексуального возбуждения просыпалось желание хотя бы просто быть рядом. Неясное и незнакомое подростку сочетание желания обычной семейной близости и близости интимной. Дерек хотел Питера во всех возможных смыслах, почти бредил им, тем не менее умудряясь тщательно скрывать свое состояние от семьи._   
  
_В шестнадцать Дерек поругался с Талией по какому-то абсолютно дурацкому поводу, и та сама позвонила брату, попросив приютить Дерека хоть на несколько дней. Хотя сначала его предстояло найти - мальчишка, взяв с собой плеер и несколько долларов наличкой, выбрался из окна спальни и тихо сбежал поздно вечером. Питер, проворчав, что это не его дело - бегать за обиженными подростками, выставил из квартиры очередную блондиночку, зашедшую "подготовить проект", и отправился на поиски племянника. Несмотря на то, что в последние пару лет виделся он с ним нечасто, Дерека Питер знал неплохо, поэтому и найти его не составляло труда._   
  
_Подросток обнаружился в своей любимой круглосуточной кофейне, с чашкой остывшего американо и мрачным выражением лица._   
_\- Мама позвонила?_   
  
_Питер в ответ закатил глаза и плюхнулся напротив, доставая из кармана сигареты._   
_\- Нет, решил в половине двенадцатого попить кофе в кофейне, находящейся кварталах в двадцати от дома, - старший Хейл долго и недовольно щелкал отсыревшей зажигалкой - Дерек не заметил, когда на улице успел пройти дождь, но, судя по всему, недавно, поскольку волосы у дяди были мокрые и взъерошенные._   
  
_\- Ты сердишься?_   
  
_\- Да, в общем-то, даже Талия не сердится. За твоего отца не поручусь, я слышал, как он что-то рычал на заднем плане, пока твоя мать мне звонила. Так что нет, не особо. При условии, что ты облегчишь мне жизнь и пойдешь со мной._   
  
_Дерек кивнул, тяжело вздохнув - он был уверен, что Питер отвезет его в особняк, но осложнять дяде жизнь точно не хотел. Но Питер отвел его к себе - за те двадцать минут, что они шли, дождь успел начаться снова, закончившись через несколько минут, и основательно вымочив обоих оборотней, - позвонил сестре, успокоив, и, кинув племяннику сухую одежду и полотенце, отправился стелить ему в гостиной. Вот только Дерек совершенно точно не хотел спать на диване - из душа наглый подросток прошествовал прямиком в спальню хозяина квартиры, останавливаясь на пороге и принюхиваясь к еще не выветрившемуся запаху возбуждения и секса._   
  
_Питер неодобрительно покачал головой, но ничего не сказал, останавливаясь за спиной юноши и осторожно, мягко обнимая его за талию._   
  
_Питер, пожалуй, не лгал, когда отвечал на вопрос, заданный одиннадцатилетним большеглазым мальчишкой в пустом школьном кабинете. К семье Питер вообще относился достаточно трепетно, по-волчьи, хотя кого-то любил больше, кого-то меньше, кого-то вообще с трудом переваривал, но Дерек, с его слепым детским обожанием, доверчивостью, с теплыми ладонями, несмело тянущийся за лаской, защитой или утешением, Дерек совершенно точно был особенным. У него и запах был особенный, заставляющий довольно жмуриться и жестко контролировать себя, чтобы не заурчать от его близости, не уткнуться лицом в сладко пахнущую шею, не обратиться, вылизывая ключицы - и это действительно было сложно. Проще было жить в городе и видеться с племянником лишь изредка, тем более, что Дерек так и не научился хоть как-то контролировать свое сердцебиение, сбивающееся на радостно-возбужденный ритм при виде дяди._


	7. Chapter 7

_В ту ночь Питер впервые уложил обнаженного Дерека в свою постель, впервые поцеловал его по-настоящему, долго и обстоятельно лаская языком податливо раскрытый рот, впервые гладил отзывчивое возбужденное тело так, как Дерек не мог себе представить даже в своих самых откровенных фантазиях._   
  
_Когда ладонь сомкнулась на члене, мягко двинувшись от основания к головке и обратно, мальчишка, тихо заскулив, кончил, подрагивая всем телом и заливаясь стыдливым румянцем. Питер не дал ему долго смущаться - прикусил нижнюю губу, оттягивая, тихо рыча, окуная пальцы в теплую, растекающуюся по коже сперму, прикусил кожу на шее, шепотом приказывая открыть глаза, прижался теснее, притираясь к племяннику всем телом - гибким, подтянутым, ошеломительно пахнущим возбуждением._   
  
_Дерек глухо стонал, чувствуя, как желание топит его в золотистом мареве чужих мерцающих глаз, послушно раздвигал ноги и приподнимал бедра, когда Питер для удобства подкладывал под него подушку, тихо скулил, чувствуя невнятную, несильную боль от растягивающих тугие мышцы пальцев. Питер едва сдерживался, и Дерек понимал это прекрасно - видел в золотистых глазах, слышал в сбившемся, поверхностном дыхании, чувствовал в усилившемся, достигшем пика концентрации, запахе. Питер подготавливал его умело и ласково, и в промежутках между жаркими волнами удовольствия Дерек успевал с недовольством подумать, что он-то у Питера точно не первый._   
  
_Впрочем, навряд ли это стоило считать минусом, учитывая что боли не было - ни когда Питер, чуть дрожа от нетерпения и возбуждения, в несколько движений полностью вошел в податливое жаждущее тело, ни когда он двигался - немного резко, нетерпеливо, но очень правильно, сцеловывая хриплые стоны с губ племянника, и удерживая его руки над головой, не давая коснуться себя и приблизить разрядку._   
  
_Дерек скулил и метался, подавался бедрами к любовнику, старался потереться почти болезненно твердым членом о его живот, запрокидывал голову, подставляя требовательным губам беззащитную шею, сильно сжимал коленями чужие бедра в конце концов скрестив лодыжки на пояснице Питера, и громко, довольно завыв, приближаясь к пику. Питер лишь едва приласкал ладонью текущий смазкой член, продолжая двигаться, почти каждым толчком задевая простату, и Дерек кончил во второй раз, сжимаясь вокруг пульсирующего члена, утягивая дядю в долгожданный оргазм._   
  
_Но отпускать разморенного подростка спать Питер точно не собирался - ласкал, вылизывал, гладил, довольно ухмылялся, вслушиваясь в возбужденное поскуливание, целовал припухшие горячие губы. Дерек не успевал отвечать, просто плавился от удовольствия, подставляясь настойчивым ласкам, проводил ладонью по тяжелому, налитому возбуждением члену, неумело, но старательно лаская чувствительную головку, жадно тянулся за новыми поцелуями, за новыми ласками и новыми ощущениями._   
  
_Уснули они под утро, так и не найдя в себе сил добраться до душа, и Питер мрачным голосом пророчествовал ужасное пробуждение. Дереку было все равно, потому что прижиматься спиной к груди дяди было офигенно, и еще офигеннее было чувствовать его ладонь на бедре, его полутвердый член, упирающийся головкой между ягодиц. Мальчишка поерзал немного, стимулируя напрягающуюся плоть, и тихо застонал, чувствуя, как гладкая головка легко проскальзывает по растянутым, влажным от спермы мышцам внутрь._   
  
_Питер легко шлепнул племянника по бедру, хрипловато рассмеявшись, но в этом начинании его поддержал, толкнувшись глубже, и крепко обнимая мальчишку обеими руками._


	8. Chapter 8

Дерек замирает, прислушиваясь к тихим голосам, и внимательно рассматривает мужчину и юношу, стоящих у открытого окна. Довольно-таки опрометчивое решение - Дерек чувствует все переливы запахов, окутывающих этих двоих, они же его не видят и не чуют.  
  
От мальчика тянет возбуждением - чистым, юношеским, искренним, не отравленным лицемерием или жаждой накрутить себе цену. Айзек изящно - и где его изящество на тренировках? - выгибается навстречу старшему оборотню, и даже стоя в нескольких метрах от них, Дерек слышит, как рвано он дышит, хоть и старается вдыхать и выдыхать воздух равномерными размеренными толчками, и сердце у него бьется неровно, и очень сильно, жаждуще. От младшего беты буквально волнами расходится удовлетворение и желание большего, большие серо-голубые глаза влажно блестят, светлые золотистые ресницы чуть подрагивают... Настоящий ангел. С клыками.  
  
Питер медленно ведет ладонью по бедру мальчика, ныряя рукой под темно-серую футболку, что-то говорит ему, скрадывая четкость фраз тихим рычанием - Дереку не удается разобрать ни слова, - наклоняется близко, но не целует, как того ждет юноша, запрокинувший навстречу голову, подставивший мягкие губы.

 

***

  
_Талия всё поняла сразу. По счастливо блестящим глазам сына, по его сытому, довольному виду, по запаху, который Дерек, по настойчивому совету Питера, старался с себя смыть, но провести мать, а тем более альфу, волчонку не удалось. Талия не стала устраивать разбор полетов сыну, вместо этого она на две недели посадила его под домашний арест, мотивируя это тем, что очень нехорошо в шестнадцать лет сбегать из дома на ночь глядя, заставляя родственников волноваться. И еще она очень постаралась сделать так, чтобы Дерек, от которого несло удовлетворением, сексом и, черт возьми, ее братом, как минимум до вечера не столкнулся с отцом._   
  
_Дерек не знал, что на следующий день Талия поехала к брату, поговорить, как и не знал, что разговор этот окончился ничем - Питер был достаточно вежлив, чтобы не нарваться на скандал, Талия была достаточно сдержана, чтобы не устроить этот самый скандал, но оба Хейла остались при своем мнении, громко и четко высказанном друг другу._   
  
_Старшая Хейл не стала запрещать сыну видеться с дядей, понимая, что это лишь усугубит ситуацию, она не стала ничего говорить Дереку, о том, что прекрасно знает о его отношениях с Питером, она отчаянно старалась сгладить острые углы непростой ситуации, выдвигая брату новые требования: чтобы Дерек ночевал дома, и чтобы не пропускал занятий в школе._   
  
_Питер привычно неукоснительно соблюдал эти правила, делая это с поистине хейловским умом: Дерек так и не понял в те годы, что мать все прекрасно знала._   
  
_Дерек был влюблен - слепо и безоговорочно, - и абсолютно удовлетворен имеющимися отношениями, тем более, что они не сводились исключительно к сексу. На людях Питер обнимал племянника не более чем по-родственному, но у мальчишки каждый раз сладко ёкало сердце, когда на его плечо ложилась ладонь Питера, когда он слышал его смех или видел довольную улыбку, изгибающую тонкие губы._   
  
_Питер в свою очередь с племянником был честен - до измен не опускался, отвешивал подзатыльники за плохую учебу, терпеливо объяснял непонятные темы, проводил с племянником тренировки - за что Талия была ему искренне благодарна, и старательно сглаживал конфликты подростка с родителями._   
  
_А потом появилась Пэйдж._


	9. Chapter 9

Айзек, кажется, искренне не понимал, в какую игру его тянет Питер. Во всяком случае, Дерек сильно надеялся на то, что эта игра действительно существует, потому что иначе пришлось бы признаться себе в обычной, банальной, застарелой и нездоровой ревности. С Питером слишком сложно предугадать последующие ходы, невозможно разглядеть мотивов, потому что старший Хейл слишком умен и слишком хорошо знает племянника.   
  
Вероятность, что дядю по привычке потянуло на шестнадцатилетних мальчиков - есть. Вероятность, что Дереку хочется оказаться на месте этого шестнадцатилетнего мальчика, тоже существует.  
  
Питер никогда не приводит Айзека в лофт, но от него пахнет им, и пахнет все сильнее, все навязчивее, все острее - а может, это Дерек принюхивается к проходящему мимо родственнику все тщательнее.  
  
На связке ключей, которую старший Хейл обычно кидает на журнальный столик, добавляется еще два смутно знакомых ключа - от старой городской квартиры старших Хейлов. Теперь уж Дерек точно уверен, что Питер с Айзеком спит. В той же самой квартире, на той же самой кровати, не скрывая этого и не выставляя напоказ, исподволь царапая когтями за бока, заставляя грызть губы от злости. От злости на дядю - за этот отвратительный в своей интимности перформанс, от злости на Айзека - за глупость, наивность и неосведомленность, и от злости на себя - за то, что ничто из событий последних лет не смогло вытравить этой ненормальной, нездоровой привязанности.  
  
Если бы Питер услышал об этом, он бы обязательно спросил, когда это Дерек так начал характеризовать их отношения. Дерек бы не ответил даже себе. Еще не сейчас.  


***

  
_Дерек с юношеской пылкостью надеялся, что Питер его поймет. Терять его волчонок не хотел, отпускать - тоже, но Пэйдж на его взгляд была абсолютно чудесной, красивой, ласковой, понимающей._   
  
_На взгляд Питера, в девчонке не было ничего интересного. Он, может, и согласился бы с правом племянника на эту сторону жизни, в конце-концов, любопытство - основная черта всех подростков, но в невзрачной, тихой девчонке волк чуял опасность, в первую очередь для себя. Пэйдж не была похожа на обычное юношеское увлечение, которое Питер племяннику с легкостью бы простил. Она прибирала мальчишку - его мальчишку - к рукам исподволь, незаметно, так, что подросток просто терял голову от ее улыбок._   
  
_Питер почти отступил - во-первых, считал ниже своего достоинства тягаться с несовершеннолетней девчонкой, во-вторых, не мог чувствовать ее запаха на Дереке. До тошноты, до желтеющих глаз и лезущих клыков и когтей, до темноты перед глазами - не мог. Как и не мог причинить племяннику боли - не из-за Талии, а из-за собственного нежелания навредить мальчишке, из-за боязни отвратить его от себя. Хотя желание обладать своим для волка стало сродни безумию._   
  
_Вынужденное бездействие угнетало, разговоры, сводящиеся к кареглазой девчонке, бесили. Дерек вымученно улыбался хмурящемуся дяде, когда в очередной раз понимал, что снова говорит с ним о Пэйдж, ластился под руки, касался губ мягкими, искренними поцелуями, и Питер прощал ему её в очередной раз. Прощал, хотя ревностью выкручивало мышцы, иссушивало вены, прощал, хотя хотелось перегнуться через узкий стол и припечатать пухлые, по-детски еще мягкие губы племянника очередным жестким, собственническим поцелуем, так, чтобы чертова девчонка поняла, что ей Дерек принадлежать не будет никогда. Не так, как он принадлежит Питеру._   
  
_Когда Дерек с ним заговорил об обращении Пэйдж, Питер еле сдержал лезущие наружу когти, впиваясь обычными человеческими ногтями в столешницу._   
  
_\- Попроси Талию. Она альфа, - вышло хорошо: равнодушно и немного устало, но не раздраженно._   
  
_Дерек закатил глаза, поясняя, что к матери бы он пошел в последнюю очередь. Вопрос стоял ребром: стоит ли вообще это делать, и кого об этом можно попросить._   
  
_\- У тебя нет знакомых альф? - тонкой ноты разочарования в голосе племянника Питер попросту не выдержал: коротко рыкнул, передернув плечами, и честно ответил, что есть. И, что возможность переговорить - есть._   
  
_Питер только не стал упоминать, что Энис после полнолуния должен был уйти со стаей на север, через два штата, к границе Монтаны и Северной Дакоты - злость и ревность туманили разум, как аконит. А Дерек об этом и не задумывался, просто смотрел на дядю своими невозможными огромными глазами. Просил. Просил для своей девчонки укуса, просил для нее иной судьбы, фактически - просил у Питера разрешения впустить Пэйдж в их с Питером жизнь._   
  
_За то, что согласился, Питер себя ненавидел уже когда говорил об этом с Энисом. А впоследствии стал ненавидеть себя еще больше, когда стало понятно, что укуса Пэйдж не переживет._


	10. Chapter 10

Возвращение Коры для Дерека стало настоящим ударом под дых. Приятным, не стоит спорить, но выбивающим из колеи. Кора, малышка Кора, которую он помнил смешной двенадцатилетней девчонкой, заплетающей на своей голове просто непомерное количество перевязанных разноцветными лентами косичек, вернулась к нему - к ним, - серьезной семнадцатилетней, очень красивой девушкой. Кора редко улыбалась, особенно глядя на брата и дядю. Дерек чувствовал себя странно рядом с ней. Ему было в чем обвинять Питера, Питеру было в чем обвинять его, но Кора имела право винить их обоих в том, что произошло с семьей. Имела, но никогда им не пользовалась.  
  
Питер как-то обронил поздним, очень дождливым вечером, привычно устроившись на диване с книгой и стаканом виски, что Кора винит их обоих не в том, что они сделали с ней, а в том, что они сделали с собой. Дерек промолчал, сделав вид, что не заметил этой прозвучавшей в никуда ремарки, но на самом деле старательно гнал от себя эту мысль, её подтекст, гнал от себя потребность обдумать сказанное.  
  
Лейхи все чаще заглядывался на девчонку Арджент, и это приносило Дереку какое-то просто неприличное удовлетворение. Питер отпускал подростка, кажется, легко, почти безынтересно, хотя на его коже еще хранился запах близости с волчонком. С другой стороны, это вполне могло означать, что бывший альфа настолько доверяет мальчишке, что вполне может ему позволить погулять на стороне.   
  
Кора, со вздохом оглядев быт родственников, принялась готовить вполне сносные завтраки, состоящие из настоящей еды, а не из кофе и редко появляющихся на столе тостов, пресекала привычную, отдающую скукой грызню. Питер смотрел на племянницу с задумчивой нежностью - девочка всегда ему нравилась, - и Дереку почти неприятно было расставаться с мыслью, что дядя именно настолько сумасшедший, насколько альфе хотелось бы считать. Эта мысль успокаивала, давала повод для безотчетной неприязни, давала защиту от осознания, что Питер не так уж изменился за прошедшие годы.

***

  
  
_Питер сам пошел за сестрой, когда понял, что дело плохо, что неожиданно слабая человеческая девчонка не справляется с укусом, когда увидел, как она истекает черной едкой кровью на руках его волчонка._   
  
_Пэйдж Питер ненавидел всем сердцем, даже больше, чем впоследствии Кейт. Она забрала у его волчонка, у его мальчика, часть души, превратила его глаза из тепло-золотых в льдисто-синие. Кейт причинила всей семье Хейлов нестерпимую боль, забрала много жизней, много лет, много сил, но Пэйдж забрала у Дерека часть его самого, утянула за собой в могилу, и этого Питер ей простить не мог. Встреть он ее на том свете - он бы с удовольствием разодрал глупой, слабой, неспособной даже самостоятельно умереть девчонке горло._   
  
_Талии он объяснил почти все, разве что утаив собственное к девчонке отношение. Получилось непривычно нервно, обрывисто, испуганно, но альфа все поняла. Даже слишком много поняла, потому что единственный вопрос, который она задала брату, прозвучал хлестко и жестоко._   
  
_"Ты так сильно его любишь, или настолько сильно ненавидишь?"_   
  
_Талия не стала дожидаться ответа - он ей был не нужен, все и так было ясно. Ненависть здесь была не при чем, навряд ли Питер вообще хоть когда-нибудь смог бы возненавидеть племянника. Одержимость, желание обладать безраздельно, быть в своем праве - недостижимая сумасшедшая мечта, - вот, что это было._   
  
_Дерек замкнулся в себе, замолчал, раздраженно отмахивался от сестер, особенно от старшей, по большей части запирался в своей комнате. Талии почти не удавалось вытащить его оттуда, не помогали ни уговоры, ни угроза наказания, ничего. Единственной, кого Дерек подпускал к себе тогда, была малышка Кора, обеспокоенно жавшаяся к старшему брату, старающаяся развеселить его, заставить улыбнуться. Младшей сестре Дерек отказать не мог, а вот на Лору, тоже искренне пытающуюся помочь, срывался._   
  
_Через неделю, глядя на осунувшегося, доведшего себя до какой-то шизофреничной апатии, сына, Талия просто вынуждена была признать, что запрещать брату появляться в особняке, вообще подходить к Дереку, было ошибкой, по крайней мере сейчас._   
  
_И это было дважды ошибкой потому, что Дерек понял, что именно мать запретила Питеру приезжать. Именно поэтому альфа не удивилась, когда поздно вечером сын, зайдя в ее комнату, открыто попросил разрешения переехать к дяде. Талия свое согласие дала, хоть и не была уверена в правильности этого решения. Но просить Питера вернуться в особняк она точно не собиралась - не хотела, чтобы отец Дерека знал об этих отношениях, не хотела, чтобы младшая дочь о чем-то подозревала. Смышленая Лора и так была в курсе, и, в отличие от матери, была категорически против подобного, о чем не раз высказывалась Талии._   
  
_Дерек вернулся в особняк через несколько недель, перед полнолунием, чуть успокоившийся, но непривычно хмурый. Питер приехал вместе с ним, периодически, будто неосознанно, ероша волосы племянника привычным, ласковым движением. Не заметить того, как подросток ластится под его руку, было сложно._   
  
_"Ему нужен не только я. Ему нужна семья, стая, ты должна понимать", - Питер серьезно смотрел на сестру, чутко прислушиваясь к шагам племянника на втором этаже особняка. Талия прекрасно это понимала, даже лучше самого Питера, по большей части предпочитавшего позицию одиночки._   
  
_Они оба остались в особняке и после полнолуния, старательно скрывая свои отношения от родственников. Старательно, но не очень успешно - сложно хоть что-то скрыть в семье оборотней, максимум можно просто не выставлять этого напоказ._   
  
_Лора, демонстративно фыркнув, переехала в общежитие. Дерек продолжал по ночам тихо проскальзывать ночью в спальню дяди. Просто как в детстве забирался под одеяло, прижимаясь, пряча лицо; и совсем не по-детски требовал ласки, хотя бы самой простой, хотя бы самых легких, почти невинных прикосновений, почти родственных поцелуев. Это его успокаивало, вызывало в теле легкое томление, отвлекало от воспоминаний, которые ночная тьма неизменно будила в нем._   
  
_Талия в какой-то момент поняла, что любые попытки бороться с этой извращенной привязанностью бесполезны - Питер, поступив на заочное, дома появлялся редко, Дерек тоже много времени проводил в колледже, у обоих были какие-то интрижки, какие-то девушки, какие-то недолговечные отношения, но возвращались они всегда друг к другу._   
  
_В девчонках, проходящих через постель племянника Питер опасности не чуял, с некоторыми даже с удовольствием знакомился; Дерек так же ровно, даже равнодушно относился к его пассиям. С улыбкой выспрашивал у дяди те или иные подробности, сам рассказывал что-то в перерывах между тягуче-нежными, чувственными поцелуями._   
  
_Питер часто смеялся, что-то советовал; со смешливой издевкой, отдающей садизмом на грани с фетишизмом, ласкал племянника, одновременно задавая весьма личные вопросы, на которые юноша отвечал, срывая голос в очередном стоне. Старший Хейл чувствовал, что Дерек принадлежит только ему, Дерек знал, что дядя ни с кем больше не бывает настолько открыт и уязвим._   
  
_Питер, в полной мере удовлетворяя свою одержимость племянником, успокоился, расслабился, и пропустил тот момент, когда в жизни Дерека появилась Кейт._


	11. Chapter 11

Кора смотрит на шею Айзека несколько секунд, и, покачав головой, подхватывает с вешалки куртку, перекидывая ее через руку.  
  
\- Айзек, - у младшей из Хейлов темные глаза, и серьезные, почти мрачные интонации. - Айзек, ты хоть понимаешь, во что влез?   
  
Подросток небрежно оглаживает ладонью шею, будто втирая отпечаток чужих челюстей на ней в кожу, и передергивает плечами, непонимающе глядя на молодую волчицу.  
  
\- Я ни во что не влазил. Если тебе так интересны отношения между мной и твоим дядей, то их больше нет. А это так... прощальный подарок, - Айзек поджимает губы, с вызовом глядя на внимательно слушающую его девушку. Кора не чувствует ни лжи, ни обиды, ни сожаления. Значит волчонка взрослый оборотень отпустил сам, и по его, возможно, просьбе. А напоследок загнал клыки ему в шею... зачем?  
  
Поступки Питера сложно объяснить.  
  
\- Дерек будет недоволен, - ровно проговаривает девушка, на секунду задумываясь, не это ли было целью дяди. - Он твой альфа. Ему не понравится такая метка на твоей шее.  
  
\- Это мое личное дело, Кора, - Айзек ерошит волосы, обходя девушку, проходя в слабо освещенное помещение лофта.  
  
Волчица успевает только пожать плечами, и тут же выскальзывает за дверь, заслышав шаги брата, спускающегося на первый этаж.  
  
Дерек знает, зачем Айзек пришел - вчера волчата устроили на полу первого этажа завал из учебников и книг по экономике, разбирали какие-то темы перед тестом, периодически дергая Питера, экономическое образование которого Дерек волчатам с удовольствием сдал бы, если бы до него этого не сделала Кора; и Айзек свои учебники умудрился забыть на столе, уходя.  
  
Питер добродушно огрызался, но на Айзека почти не смотрел, а волчонок не делал попыток прильнуть к бывшему альфе. Дерека это вполне удовлетворяло ровно до нынешнего момента. До момента, когда Айзек притащился в его логово, распространяя вокруг яркий запах секса со старшим Хейлом, светя его укусом на шее и улыбаясь странной безмятежной улыбкой.  
  
Дерек прокручивает в голове слова Лейхи, обращенные к его сестре, и, жестко проведя пальцами по чуть припухшему - Питер хорошо постарался, чтобы укус не сходил несколько часов, - следу клыков, спрашивает:  
  
\- Прощальный подарок, значит? У Питера странный вкус на такие вещи.  
  
Айзек молчит, отводя взгляд, и альфа слышит, как ритм его сердца начинает отдавать испугом. А еще запах становится сладковато-томным, будто мальчишка сейчас, стоя перед своим альфой, вспоминает, как в его тело медленно, почти нежно входили клыки оборотня, как боль дополнялась удовольствием от глубоких, медленных движений, от ласкающих рук, от тяжести мощного горячего тела. Дерек коротко рычит, сгоняя наваждение, прогоняя воспоминания, и невольно касается пальцами своей шеи.  
  
Питер даже уходя, - особенно уходя, - умеет остаться в памяти.   


***

  
  
_О Кейт Талия знала мало, почти ничего, но она хотя бы знала, что у сына появилась постоянная девушка. Не то чтобы это обстоятельство сильно отразилось на общении Дерека с дядей, но альфа не оставляла надежды как-то разорвать эту аморальную, неожиданно крепкую связь. Любая девица представлялась лучшим вариантом, чем ее собственный брат._   
  
_Разговор с Питером вышел тяжелым, хоть это и не стало неожиданностью для Талии. Юноша презрительно кривил губы, смотрел на сестру с вызовом и злостью, но ослушаться альфу не посмел. Талия попросила брата уехать - Нью-Йорк, Вашингтон, куда захочет, лишь бы до города было не меньше пары дней пути на машине от Бейкон Хиллс. Молодому оборотню пришлось согласиться, альфа не оставляла выбора, давила на чувство ответственности, качала головой в ответ на все доводы младшего брата._   
  
_\- То есть, ты предлагаешь мне статус омеги? - юноша, сдерживаясь, цепляет когтями узорчатую обивку на подлокотниках кресла._   
  
_\- Питер, ты останешься в моей стае, - женщина делает короткую паузу, внимательным взглядом окидывая брата. - Если захочешь._   
  
_\- И лучше бы мне не захотеть, - Питер кивает, кривясь._   
  
_\- Не говори глупостей, - альфа вздыхает, ей самой давно уже надоела сложившаяся ситуация. - Решай сам. Но я хочу, чтобы ты был как можно дальше от моего сына, Питер. Это ненормальная привязанность, я не могу больше смотреть сквозь пальцы на ваши отношения. И я надеюсь, что ты меня поймешь. Я не собираюсь слишком тебя торопить, но после следующего полнолуния ты должен уехать._   
  
_\- Это называется "не слишком торопить", сестренка? - юноша фыркает, поднимаясь с кресла. - Как скажешь, альфа, - выделяет последнее слово насмешливой едкостью. - У меня выбора нет, я понимаю._   
  
_Питер пожимает плечами, пятясь от сестры, отступая все дальше к двери. Юноша выглядит расстроенным, взъерошенным и злым, радужка голубых глаз периодически всполохами окрашивается в золотой, но Питер контролирует себя, не обращаясь, хотя сознание заливает желанием вцепиться альфе в горло, доказать ей, насколько ему нужен Дерек._   
  
_Питер сдерживается, отступая, прислоняется спиной к двери, низко опуская голову._   
  
_\- Питер, - женщина старается говорить ласково. Ей хотелось бы донести до брата мысль, что если бы не эта невозможно-ненормальная связь с ее сыном, то все было бы в порядке и ей не пришлось бы принимать таких мер. - Послушай, для меня это нелегкое решение. Ты мой брат, ты мне почти как сын, но у меня просто нет другого выбора. Вы оба мне его не оставили. А я слишком долго потакала этому кошмару._   
  
_Оборотень морщится на последнем слове, резко вскидывая голову и упираясь в альфу горящими золотом глазами._   
  
_\- Это все, что я хотела тебе сказать, Питер. Я должна защищать свою семью. Любой ценой. И даже от тебя._   
  
_\- И что мне сказать твоему сыну? - юноша кривится, разглядывая сестру, не тая насмешливой злости в своем голосе, и тут же качает головой, даже не дожидаясь ответа альфы. - Нет, Талия. Нет. Этого я ему не скажу, не стану облегчать тебе задачу. Я не позволю Дереку думать, что это мое решение._


	12. Chapter 12

Айзек испуганно замирает, не смея пошевелиться, не смея отойти, не смея даже поднять взгляд на своего альфу. Дерек тянет трепещущими ноздрями воздух, и Айзек видит как чуть удлиняются, заостряясь, его уши. И Дерек близко, слишком близко - что там говорил Стилински о личном пространстве? Дерек действительно не знает, что это. Ни он, ни его дядюшка, от воспоминаний о котором тело все еще сковывает сладкой истомой. И Дерек, чувствуя изменения в запахе подростка, коротко взрыкивает - Айзек закрывает глаза, - и отходит на шаг, скрещивая на груди руки.  
  
Дереку стоит признать - и он признает, - что запах Питера на этом мальчишке выводит из равновесия, что укус на шее - это отвратительно интимная провокация, что со старшим Хейлом определенно нужно поговорить о происходящем.  
  
Айзек тихой мышью проскальзывает мимо своего альфы, подхватывая со стола свои учебники, торопливо запихивает в рюкзак, и коротко, обозленно взрыкивает, когда Дерек толкает его на диван, наклоняясь следом, вжимая когтистую ладонь в грудь, не раня, но не давая сдвинуться. Волчонок несколько секунд смотрит в алые, бешеные глаза вожака, и принимает решение: запрокидывает голову, укладывая затылок на спинку дивана, открывает, подставляет шею, показывая свою абсолютную покорность.  
  
Лейхи, кажется, начинает понимать, о чем говорила ему Кора, когда альфа, обратившись, наклоняется ближе к шее, ведя носом вдоль изгиба, когда кожу обдает влажное дыхание, когда Дерек почти вжимается лицом - мордой? - в невыносимо пахнущую Питером - обнаженным, возбужденным, жаждущим и... чужим, - шею.  
  
Дерек отталкивается от его груди, вставая на ноги, меряет своего бету тяжелым взглядом, проговаривая:  
  
\- Никому не позволяй оставлять на себе метки, Айзек. Это могу делать только я. Пока что. Тебе ясно? - рычит тихо и угрожающе, и подросток быстро кивает, закрывая глаза.  
  
\- Иди, - альфа кивает в сторону выхода, не провожая взглядом метнувшегося на свободу волчонка.   
  
Дерек опускается на диван, точно так же запрокидывая голову, бездумно глядя в потолок. Ладонь едва скользит по шее, вылезшие когти чуть царапают кожу.   
  
Навряд ли Питер придет сегодня, чертов безумный провокатор. Сегодня наверняка не явится - даст время подумать, даст время остыть, дойти до нужной кондиции.  
  
Альфа усмехается, мысленно почти сдаваясь. Соглашаясь на разговор - о чем? Мысли об этом в голову не идут. Дерек думает о том, что с момента возвращения Питера из мертвых, так ни о чем с ним и не разговаривал, ничего не хотел слышать, и сейчас почти не хочет. Своих возможностей на этот счет Дерек не переоценивает - Питеру почти ничего не будет стоить заговорить племяннику зубы при желании. С другой стороны, у младшего Хейла тоже есть кое-какой опыт за плечами.   
  
Альфа поднимается с дивана, решая, что еще как минимум день Питер ему даст на раздумья, только потом явится смотреть на результаты своих откровенных провокаций, и этого времени ему хватит, чтобы обдумать дальнейшие варианты развития событий.   
  
Дерек успевает дойти до двери - собирается на тренировку, - и, открыв ее, нос к носу сталкивается с Питером, невольно втягивая его запах в легкие. Стоит признать предусмотрительность старшего Хейла - ни намека на запах кудрявого волчонка. Питер пахнет только собой - чисто, ярко, почти слишком откровенно.   
  
Дерек невольно делает шаг внутрь квартиры, цепляясь взглядом за чуть ехидную усмешку, и губы, медленно проговаривающие: "Поговорим?"  


***

  
  
_\- Поговорим? - Питер легко подхватывает привычно оседлавшего его племянника под бедра, удерживая, чуть запрокидывает голову, серьезно, но с привычной веселой ехидцой глядя на юношу._   
  
_\- О чем? - Дерек немного растерян, он жадно притирается носом к изгибу шеи, с удовольствием вдыхая чистый запах молодого волка. - Что-то случилось? - сильные руки привычно скрещиваются на шее, абсент глаз начинает отдавать беспокойством. Дерек всегда боится одного и того же._   
  
_Питер гладит чуть прогнутую поясницу и чуть вскинутые бедра, пока пересказывает - в общих чертах, - свой разговор с сестрой. Мальчишка напрягается, и Питер чувствует, как в загривок упираются когти, не протыкая кожу, еще не раня._   
  
_\- И... она... вот так вот сказала тебе уехать? - руки размыкаются, перемещаясь на плечи, сжимая почти до хруста. Дерек сверкает лазурью глаз и Питеру от этого невероятно хочется завыть - тоскливо, долго, безнадежно._   
  
_Но вместо этого он произносит ровно и спокойно:_   
  
_\- Не говори о матери в таком тоне. Она старается сохранить в стае спокойствие, - разногласия разногласиями, но устраивать внутрисемейную свару Питер не хочет. - И ни ты, ни я ее ослушаться не можем._   
  
_\- И это значит? - мальчишка напряжен каждой мышцей тела, и черт знает каких усилий ему стоит не воткнуть в плечи старшего родственника все десять когтей, лишь бы удержать, любым способом, любой ценой._   
  
_\- Что-нибудь придумаем, - старший волк спокойно смотрит на волчонка, протягивает ладонь, проводя пальцами по гладкой щеке, и Дерек подается под его прикосновение, на несколько мгновений прикрывая глаза темными трепещущими ресницами._   
  
_\- Когда? - голос звучит глухо, все еще сердито._   
  
_\- Через три дня, после полнолуния, - старший Хейл поджимает губы, сразу отвечая и на следующий, еще не заданный вопрос. - Да, я не сказал тебе раньше. Ты бы только дольше переживал, ничего бы не изменилось._   
  
_\- Все решаешь за меня? - Дерек коротко рычит, кулаком ударяя дядю по плечу._   
_Питер смеется, притягивая мальчишку ближе к себе, властно укладывая ладонь на поясницу._   
  
_\- Так лучше._   
  
_Дерек молчит несколько мгновений, а затем поднимает беспокойный взгляд на дядю._   
  
_\- Ты ведь останешься частью стаи?_   
  
_\- Я всегда буду частью твоей стаи. Так или иначе, - уже обе руки соскальзывают на крепкие мальчишеские ягодицы, сжимая, прижимая теснее. Питер наклоняется немного ближе, проводя губами по доверчиво подставленной шее._   
  
_\- И даже когда я стану альфой? - Дерек ослабляет хватку на плечах и дышит тяжелее, притираясь пахом, чувствуя возбуждение молодого мужчины и давая ему прочувствовать свое._   
  
_\- Или я, - Питер смеется, лукаво кося голубыми глазами на племянника, и Дерек, задумавшись на секунду, бездумно кивает:_   
  
_\- Или ты. Посмотрим, дядя._   
  
_\- Посмотрим, племянник, - Питер прихватывает клыками кожу на шее, совсем легко, до первых капель крови._   
  
_Дерек громко фыркает, быстрым, нетерпеливым движением стягивая с себя футболку, и тихо стонет, стоит мужчине, притянув его ближе, коснуться губами гладкой кожи._   
  
_\- От тебя пахнет этой девчонкой... как её? - Питер трется щекой о ключицу юноши, чуть царапая тонкую кожу светлой, жесткой щетиной._   
  
_\- Кейт. Тебе это важно? - Дерек слегка выгибается, подставляясь ласке._   
  
_\- Когда это было важно? - Питер качает головой, обхватывая губами маленький напряженный сосок, оглаживая его кончиком языка, с удовольствием вслушиваясь в сорвавшийся с губ племянника стон. - Держись, - негромко выдыхает, поднимаясь с кресла, придерживая юношу за задницу._   
  
_Дерек с готовностью оплетает дядю руками и ногами, жмется губами к его шее, к щеке, к виску, отвлекая, из-за чего они, не дойдя до спальни, врезаются в стену. Точнее, Питер впечатывает племянника спиной в стену, вжимается в него всем телом, сминая мягкие пухлые губы собственническим жадным поцелуем._   
  
_Но Дерек все равно успевает пробормотать в губы любовника волнующий его вопрос:_   
  
_\- Это ведь последняя наша встреча здесь, я прав?_   
  
_\- Прав, - старший Хейл все-таки доходит до спальни, прижимая к себе племянника, и вместе с ним опускаясь на застеленную кровать. - До полнолуния мы не увидимся, на следующее утро я уеду._   
  
_\- Хочу что-нибудь... на память. Черт знает, когда я тебя увижу в следующий раз. Какую-нибудь метку, отметину... - у мальчишки срывается до шепота голос, пока он выгибается под чужими умелыми ласками._   
  
_Питер снова нависает над ним, глядя непонимающе._   
  
_\- Любой след пройдет через пару часов, ты же знаешь._   
  
_Дерек смотрит умоляюще, всем своим видом показывая что он рад будет и паре часов._   
  
_\- Ладно, - юноша с нажимом проводит руками вдоль еще немного нескладного тела, сжимая ладони на бедрах и не отводя взгляда от шеи, коротко облизывает чуть удлинившиеся клыки._   
  
_Дерек голодно рычит, предвкушая._


	13. Chapter 13

После ухода Питера Дерек чувствовал себя... странно. Наверное, даже взгляд у него был, как у Айзека, приходившего к нему несколькими часами ранее. Это Питер умел - парой метких фраз или взглядов заставить собеседника чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. А потом еще и спокойно уйти, оставив оппонента в смятенных чувствах, с ладонью, украдкой сжимающей каменный стояк.  
  
Дереку было стыдно - за то, что Питер знал. Чувствовал внезапно разлившийся по комнате запах возбуждения племянника, видел расширившиеся зрачки и слышал слишком ровный, а значит сдерживаемый, ритм сердца. Но это было в конце, перед тем, как он ушел, мягко мазнув ладонью по плотно обтянутому денимом бедру, приглашая в свою квартиру. "Адрес ты, я думаю, помнишь".  
  
Выиграв бой на чужой территории, Питер предлагал закончить войну на его.  
  
"Поговорим" - лживая уловка, пустое бессмысленное слово для усиления драматического эффекта. Дерек к разговорам был не готов, Питер - не видел в них смысла. Старший оборотень спокойно прошел в квартиру, кинув куртку на вешалку, обвел помещение долгим взглядом, принюхиваясь, удовлетворенно улыбаясь, и перевел вопросительный взгляд на племянника.  
  
Дерек спросил про Айзека. Слишком заинтересованно, слишком навязчиво, слишком прямо. Хитрый хищник пожал плечами, обласкав неприкрыто похотливым взглядом шею своего альфы, ответил что-то безынтересное про подростковые влюбленности, гормоны и ветренность, которым он ни в коем случае не собирается препятствовать.   
  
Дерек не стал говорить, что это жестоко - Питер прекрасно об этом знал, наказывая волчонка на прощание наверняка лучшим сексом в его жизни. Во всяком случае, Айзек теперь кого угодно будет сравнивать с бывшим безумным альфой. И кто угодно - Дерек готов поставить на это свою правую руку, - будет проигрывать.  
  
С самим Дереком так и получилось.   
  
Питер вальяжен, спокоен, чуть раздражен отсутствием любимого кофе, он мягко вторгается в личное пространство, не скрывая этого своего намерения, а Дерек растерянно позволяет, не находит в себе сил нарычать на зарвавшегося родственника, не отходит в сторону, продолжая стоять на месте, пока старший Хейл проходит мимо в безуспешных поисках сначала чашки, а потом кофе.  
  
\- Ты хотел поговорить, - альфа прикрывает глаза, усилием воли заставляя сердце биться ровно, потому что Питер внезапно оказывается за его спиной, слишком близко, Дерек чувствует жар его тела, но не чувствует ни единого прикосновения.  
  
\- Я подумал, что ты захочешь поговорить, - теплое влажное дыхание ласкает кожу, но Дерек держится, сдерживает себя воспоминаниями о Лоре.  
  
\- Об Айзеке? - выходит глупо и почти просяще. - Не смей загонять клыки в моих волчат. Мне следовало вообще запретить тебе к нему подходить.  
  
\- Это бы усугубило ситуацию, - Питер не сдвинулся ни на дюйм, а значит, это сам Дерек чуть качнулся назад, чтобы прочувствовать спиной жар чужого тела. - Ты ведь знаешь, как это бывает. Тяга лишь усиливается, стоит наложить запрет. И неважно, кто запрещает. Мать, альфа или ты сам.   
  
Дерек непонимающе хмурится, собираясь обернуться, но понимает по напряжению в теле дяди, что тот тогда отстранится, а альфа этого не хочет. Несмотря на то, что сейчас подставляет спину зверю, которому совершенно не доверяет. Глупая, романтично-невозможная поза, разбавленная едкой ухмылкой Питера, которую Дерек чувствует тренированным черт-знает-каким чувством.  
  
\- Что будет теперь? - альфа все же делает шаг вперед, оборачиваясь. Питер действительно ухмыляется, не делая попытки ни приблизиться, ни отстраниться.   
  
\- С твоим волчонком? Ничего. Через пару дней укус пройдет.  
  
"Ты ведь знаешь" - повисает в воздухе непроизнесенным продолжением, а взгляд голубых глаз смягчается, и у альфы в горле комом застревает тоскливый долгий вой.  
  
Но он снова думает о Лоре. О любимой старшей сестре, убитой собственным дядей.   
  
Питер, кажется, понимает это, чуть клонит голову к плечу, внимательно рассматривая отгородившегося от него скрещенными на груди руками племянника.   
  
\- Я пока поживу в городе, - Питер делает шаг вперед, чуть приподнимая брови, вглядываясь в расширившиеся зрачки племянника. - Заходи как-нибудь. Выпьем.  


***

  
  
_Мальчишка длинно, сладко воет, не замечая крови, стекающей по губам из-под удлиннившихся клыков. Альфа почувствует такие яркие эмоции своего сына, но Питеру плевать. Да и как может быть иначе, когда Дерека под ним изгибает дугой, когда он перестает контролировать себя, полыхая льдистой синевой глаз, рыча, впиваясь когтями под лопатки, выбивая из дяди ответный рык?_   
  
_Подросток дерет когтями простынь и кожу на спине, задыхается, жмурясь и мотая головой, подставляя шею, в которую невыносимо хочется вцепиться клыками. Но Питер чувствует, что еще рано, поэтому переключается с нежной острой лаской на тонкую кожу на ключицах, зализывая оставленные клыками царапины, касается губами напряженных, чувствительных к ласке сосков, и от этого Дерека выгибает, выламывает, он вскидывает бедра, притираясь твердым членом к животу любовника, и Питер понимает по пульсирующей дрожи прошедшейся по юному телу, что пора._   
  
_Клыки входят в плоть медленно и невозможно нежно, Питер аккуратен, сосредоточен на своем волчонке, он продолжает ровно и глубоко двигать бедрами, вбиваясь в дрожащее тело, удерживает кричащего мальчишку за плечи и бедро, не давая дернуться, не давая причинить себе лишнюю боль. Дерек рвано дергает бедрами еще несколько раз, толкаясь членом в твердый живот Питера, закатывает глаза, невольно, почти неосознанно перекидываясь. Питер нагоняет его в трансформации, и два хищника заходятся торжествующим рыком, получив свободу насладиться друг другом._   
  
_Последние движения еще более жестоки, кровь из прокушенной шеи заливает плечо и грудь, и старший оборотень слизывает ее, чувствуя, как племянник тянет его к себе. Хищники долго и яростно целуются, сталкиваясь клыками, раня друг друга в этой болезненной ласке, кончая почти одновременно, впиваясь когтями в чужую спину._   
  
_Дерек откидывается на пропитанную потом и кровью постель, человеческими серо-зелеными глазами счастливо глядя в потолок, пока Питер сидит между его ног, придерживая племянника за бедра, бесстыдно и голодно оглядывая его, скользя взглядом меж широко раздвинутых ног, по запачканному спермой животу, по залитой подсыхающей кровью груди, по укусу на шее, по счастливой, блаженной улыбке. Юноша улыбается шире, бьет пяткой по пояснице, призывая прекратить пялиться, и старший Хейл слушается - проводит ладонями вдоль предвкушающе вздрогнувшего тела, прижимается, переворачивая племянника на живот, шепча ему на ухо всякую пошлую белиберду, от которой у волчонка чуть заметно краснеют уши и весьма заметно твердеет член._   
  
_Питер берет его еще раз по собственной сперме, втирая в кожу кровавые потеки, а потом, быстро доведя себя до второго оргазма жесткими глубокими движениями и теснотой сокращающихся горячих мышц, отсасывает племяннику, доводя того до восторженного рыка, позволяя мальчишке двигаться именно так, как он хочет._   
  
_Кажется, Дерек готов заложить душу и свою оборотническую сущность за еще один минет, но время клонится к вечеру, стрелки часов падают в нижнюю часть циферблата, и Питер качает головой, снова повторяя, что сегодня должен забрать вещи из особняка. Дерек нехотя придумывает себе занятие на пару-тройку часов, чтобы не столкнуться с дядей дома и хотя бы этим не выводить из себя мать._   
  
_Питер из квартиры уходит первым, оставив племянника досматривать какую-то телепрограмму. Подходит почти вплотную, мягко скользя пальцами по обнаженному бедру развалившегося на диване мальчишки, секунду вглядывается в потемневшие от расширившегося зрачка, еще мутноватые от удовольствия глаза, тут же улыбаясь в теплые мягкие губы целующего его племянника._   
  
_\- Я тебе скину свой новый адрес, - на лукавую усмешку волчонок отзывается чуть недовольным рычанием, проводя ладонью по своей шее, накрывая место укуса ладонью. - Приезжай как-нибудь. Выпьем._


	14. Chapter 14

Дерек несколько дней думает над предложением Питера. Вообще, как ему кажется, приходить не стоит. Прийти - значит проиграть этой лукавой усмешке, ехидной голубизне глаз, проиграть этим провокациям, проиграть собственным воспоминаниям о человеке, который изменился слишком сильно, чтобы ему можно было это простить.  
  
Или не изменился вовсе.  
  
Альфа начинает думать, что так честнее и правильнее. Что Питер всегда с трудом терпел Лору, что Лора в свою очередь, дядю не переносила.   
  
Волчата настороженно косятся на излишне задумчивого вожака, а Кора сердито поджимает губы, лучше других понимая, что задумчивость альфы никак не связана с делами стаи. И Кора же - умная малышка Кора, при появлении которой в поле зрения, Питер, несколько дней уже не появляющийся на сходках стаи, словно преображается, смягчаясь, - прямо говорит брату, чтобы тот завязывал с этими непродуктивными размышлениями. Точнее, Кора подходит к брату, с силой наступая ему на ногу, и ровно произносит "Прекрати тупить", ничего не уточняя.  
  
Хорошо, что не при стае.  
  
К этому времени у Дерека созревает вопрос, который он бы хотел задать Питеру.   
  
Потом неугомонный Стилински, широко и весело улыбаясь, спрашивает, не прибил ли альфа зомби-дядюшку еще раз.  
  
Почему-то именно тогда Дерек твердо решает наведаться к родственнику в гости. Хотя бы из-за того, что под ребрами копится страх, что он снова не успеет, как было в прошлый раз, когда Питер приглашал его выпить.  
  
  
Городская квартира изменилась до неузнаваемости - Дерек, в своей незаинтересованности делами дяди даже не заметил, когда тот решил озаботиться капитальным ремонтом. Питер, по-домашнему взъерошенный, непривычно мягкий, встречает племянника легкой усмешкой, приглашая проходить, и сам идет следом, по пути прихватывая бутылку виски с двумя стаканами. Алкоголь лишь как атрибут разговора - можно, конечно, расслабиться, позволить себе прочувствовать дурман, запретить трезветь, но Дерек этого делать не собирается. Кажется, не собирается, усаживаясь в широкое удобное кресло в хорошо освещенном просторном зале. Бывший альфа садится напротив, наливая сразу по половине стакана крепкого алкоголя, протягивая один из стаканов племяннику.   
  
Дерек крутит бокал в руках, задумчиво рассматривая на просвет янтарное золото напитка, боковым зрением следит за тем, как Питер делает долгий глоток, на мгновение расслабленно прикрывая глаза. За все время еще не было сказано ни слова, и Дереку почти неловко нарушать хрупкую тишину. Как и всегда. Невозможно предугадать, что превратит тихое спокойствие в стеклянные осколки скандала. Но Дерек пришел за тем, чтобы задать дяде вопрос, и он спрашивает, так и не поднеся стакан к губам:  
  
\- А если бы альфой была не Лора, а я?  
  
Питер ни капли не удивляется вопросу, альфе даже кажется, что старший Хейл немного разочарован тем, что племянник задался подобными мыслями только сейчас, так поздно. Бета укоризненно смотрит на нетронутый стакан в руке племянника и Дерек невольно подносит его к губам, делая небольшой, обжигающий горло глоток.  
  
Только после этого Питер негромко спрашивает в ответ:  
  
\- А если бы ты был тогда альфой, ты бы оставил меня подыхать в этой больнице?  
  
Дерек ошарашенно молчит, во взгляде его плещется какая-то детская обида, и он хмурится, сильнее сжимая в пальцах толстостенный стакан.  
  
\- Ничего ведь нельзя было сделать. Как она могла тебе помочь?  
  
Питер горько усмехается, одним глотком допивая содержимое своего стакана, и ставит его на низкий журнальный столик, стоящий сбоку, чуть царапнув по стеклу когтями.  
  
\- Кто ищет возможность, тот её находит. Я знаю, Дерек. Я из мертвых вернулся.  
  
Альфа молчит, невидяще глядя на стоящий на столе стакан, на заметные царапины на гладком стеклянном боку.   
  
\- Ты не приехал ни разу за шесть лет, - Питер усмехается насмешливо и мягко, но Дерек прекрасно чувствует царапающую внутренности обиду в голосе дяди. - Я помню всех, кто приходил, и, поверь, их было немного. Даже Крис Арджент почтил своим присутствием мое бесполезное тело. Шериф приходил. Нечасто в этом городе происходят трагедии такого масштаба. Ни ты, ни Лора не приезжали ни разу.   
  
Глаза старшего Хейла наливаются лазурью и он отводит взгляд от молчащего племянника, сдерживаясь, успокаивая разъяренно вскинувшегося волка.  
  
\- Лора всегда говорила, что мы ничем не можем тебе помочь. И возвращаться было небезопасно. Что за стая из двух почти подростков? - Дерек говорит тихо, сам понимая бесполезность этих доводов.  
  
\- У тебя полная стая подростков, и сам ты недалеко от них ушел, Дерек. Волк без стаи, без альфы, почти не регенерирует, тебе ли не знать. Твоя сестра бросила меня умирать здесь. А мне просто очень нравится моя жизнь. Поэтому я выкарабкался. И расплатился её жизнью за свою. Лора не имела права так поступать с членом своей стаи. Хотя... - старший Хейл щурится, внимательно глядя на племянника. - Она никогда меня частью стаи и не считала, верно?   
  
Дерек зло сверкает глазами, резко опуская стакан на столешницу, заливая руку выплеснувшимся виски.  
  
\- Не смей оправдывать себя... так. Ты убил родную племянницу. Ты убил мою сестру, чтобы... - Дерек неожиданно для себя захлебывается злым рыком, но Питер даже не вздрагивает - чуть хмурится, рассматривая племянника и легко покачивает головой.  
  
\- Даже будь дело в этом, Дерек, за убийство сестры ты уже отомстил. Ты меня убил, забыл?  
  
\- А ты позволил, - обозленно выплевывает младший оборотень, вцепляясь когтями в подлокотник кресла. - Ты позволил, - повторяет обвиняюще, с немыслимой обидой глядя на дядю. - Ты еще мог сопротивляться, черт тебя дери, но ты позволил мне тебя убить!  
  
Дерек срывается: обращается, скаля клыки, рывком поднимается с кресла, не прекращая рычать, и, вжимая когти в спинку кресла, возле головы спокойно оглядывающего его мужчины, замирает, чувствуя как от отсутствия реакции со стороны второго хищника, волк растерянно отступает, кости с ломким хрустом встают на место, трансформируясь, и Дерек обнаруживает себя нависшим над дядей, практически вжимающим его в кресло, в непозволительной близости от сбито выдохнувшего - и вовсе не от страха, - старшего волка.   
  
\- И теперь ты знаешь, каково это - получать то, чего желаешь. И знаешь, как это - платить по счетам, - Питер чуть выгибается, запрокидывая голову, чтобы посмотреть в светлый абсент глаз племянника. - Даже когда убиваешь того, кого, как тебе кажется, ненавидишь.  
  
Питер молчит несколько мгновений, а затем добавляет еще тише:  
  
\- И я не думал, что ты действительно решишься на это. Я был готов к тому, что не смогу справиться с охотниками, к тому, что этот глупый щенок, Маккол, попытается меня убить. Но не к тебе, Дерек.  
  
Альфа внезапно оседает, проезжаясь когтями по обивке кресла, впиваясь в плечо своего беты, и Питер, ощутимо вздрогнув от боли, притягивает племянника к себе забытым, не по-родственному нежным движением. Дерек молчит, не поднимает головы, но послушно и доверчиво садится, сжимая коленями чужие бедра, упираясь лбом в неповрежденное плечо Питера.  
  
\- Я тебя ненавижу, - бормочет глухо и неискренне, безвольно опуская руки, упираясь ладонями в свои бедра.  
  
\- Мой мальчик стал альфой, - Питер откидывается на спинку кресла, цепко придерживая Дерека за бока. - За мой счет. Забавно и парадоксально, не находишь?  
  
\- Нет. Не нахожу, - Дерек поднимает голову, когда на его затылок ложится широкая теплая ладонь. Питер не улыбается, не усмехается, только смотрит - внимательно и спокойно, размеренно поглаживая племянника по затылку.   
  
\- Волчонок, - едва улыбается старший Хейл, соскальзывая ладонью с затылка на шею, большим пальцем проводя под ухом, задевая ногтем мочку.  
  
\- Лора сказала, что нужно уезжать, - Дерек неожиданно вновь похож на испуганного восемнадцатилетнего мальчишку. - Что охотники доберутся до нас.   
  
  
На самом деле, Лора почти кричала, задыхаясь от ужаса и неожиданно свалившейся на нее силы. Волчица с трудом справлялась с самой собой, и, со свойственной всем волчицам яростью, старалась защитить то единственное, что у нее осталось - младшего брата. Любой ценой, и бросить Питера в городской больнице не казалось такой уж большой расплатой. Талия не успела рассказать своим детям, кто является советником стаи, а Дитон, наверное, просто не успел их найти, не успел дать совет. Дереку совершенно точно было чем оправдать сестру, но с собой сложнее. Сам он поехал в родной город только за Лорой, впервые за шесть лет. И теперь Питер насмешливо смотрит на него, почти не тая обиды за это.   
  
  
Дерек смотрит вопросительно, с какой-то затаенной надеждой, будто прося: "Скажи, что я все сделал правильно. Или не все. Но хоть что-то". Питер молчит, качая головой - он так не считает.  
  
Альфа напрягается, резко поднимаясь, выворачиваясь из цепких пальцев, не обращая внимания на то, как когти, прорвав футболку, обжигающе скользнули по коже под ребрами. Дерек смотрит на Питера, поднявшегося следом, и, сам не понимая почему, послушно подается вперед, когда ладонь дяди ложится на шею.   
  
Перед тем, как столкнуться с родственником губами, альфа успевает поймать его взгляд, и, убедившись, что в нем нет ни торжества, ни ехидства, одно лишь спокойное удовлетворение происходящим, расслабляется, позволяя себе ответить на неторопливый глубокий поцелуй.


End file.
